Who will play with me?
by Lusikka
Summary: Luffy is bored, and he needs someone to play with. Bad at summaries! ZoroxLuffy SanjixLuffy
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new one shot again! This time there's little SanjixLuffy too, but the main pairing is ZoroxLuffy. ;D Oh and if you have an idea for a fanfic and want someone to write it, then just PM me and I'll see what I can do. You can also fill this and send it to me:

Pairing:

The words there must be:

Things that must happen:

(Other?):

I'll do just ZoroxLuffy, ZoroxSanji and ZoroSanjiLuffy, well….maybe other pairings too if you ask me nicely xD

But to the fic now.

**Title: Who will play with me?**

**Author: Me**

**Pairing(s): ZoroxLuffy and some SanjixLuffy**

**Rating: K**

**Warnings: My bad spelling, and…oh yeah, this is shounen ai, which means boyxboy, which means love between two boys, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Summary: Luffy is bored, and he needs someone to play with. Bad at summaries!**

**Oh, and I don't own One Piece or anything related to it and I won't make money out of this.**

* * *

Boring… Boring… Ah, still boring… The life of Going Merry had not been so eventful for the couple of days, and the captain of that ship was… bored. 

"Zorooo", Luffy whined and poked the said swordsman's side repeatedly, trying to gain his attention.

Zoro just grunted and lazily hushed Luffy's hand away.

Luffy pouted and poked Zoro again, whining his name for like a hundredth time. The only responses he had got were tiny grunts and small moves to get away from the rubber man's hands.

"ZORO!", the irritated captain suddenly cried and kicked the swordsman to the ribs.

"AAAAAAGH! What was that for!", Zoro shouted, and rubbed his violated ribs. He just wanted to sleep, since it was so peaceful and beautiful day. It made him drowsy.

"Play with me, Zoro!", Luffy said, happy now that his first mate had woken up.

"Ugh… Can't you see that I'm sleeping? Go bother…Chopper. He'll play with you.", Zoro said, glaring at his captain, even thought he knew that it had no effect on the smaller boy.

Luffy's smile turned into pout again. "But he's busy with Usopp. They're doing something strange with Usopp's toys again.", he explained not realising how that sounded.

"It's called researching. Probably new medicines or something.", Zoro said, trying to correct Luffy. What would people think if the captain would shout something like that in the middle of market or something?

"Rese….a….what?", Luffy said tilting his head to a side in sign of confusion. He wasn't the brightest of the people in the world when it came to knowledge.

Zoro sighed and leaned forwards taking better position to lean to the mast where he had been sleeping. "Researching.", he said rubbing his temples.

"Oh.", Luffy said and then a heavy silence fell on them. "Ummm…so will you play with me?", the smaller boy asked an hopeful expression on his face.

"No. I won't play with you. Go bother someone other.", Zoro said and decided to end the conversation and leaned against the mast placing his arms behind his head as a pillow.

Luffy opened his mouth to start to argue and whine, but then he smelled something. Something good. Something… "SAAAANJIII! FOOD!", the happy-go-lucky captain yelled as he forget about the now sleeping first mate. He run to the door where the wonderful scent was coming and opened the door jumping inside.

"Gah! Luffy!", shouted the familiar voice of the blonde cook. Luffy had succeeded in tackling Sanji to the ground, and was now sitting on the other's stomach.

"Sanji! Sanji! I smelled the food! Is it ready!", Luffy chirped happily smiling like a little sun.

"No, it's not ready yet. And would you mind to get off me?", the glaring love cook said trying to push Luffy away, biting to his cigaret so it wouldn't drop.

"Aww… Well, can you play with me? I'm so booored", Luffy whined, not getting off Sanji. The cook was his last hope. He had asked Chopper and Usopp, but they were busy, he didn't dare to go bother Nami and Robin probably wouldn't know how to play, and Zoro was sleeping.

"No, I won't play with you. I have things to do!", Sanji snapped still trying to push the other away. He could just kick the captain away, but he would endanger his kitchen 'cause of their position.

"But Sanji!", Luffy whined leaning down and nuzzling to Sanji's neck, not even knowing how much effect that would have in the blonde.

Sanji's face turned in to charming shade of red, as his captain's short dark hair tickled his neck and chin. "L-luffy?", he stuttered almost dropping the cigarette from his mouth for the second time in last five minutes.

"Why you won't play with me?", Luffy asked raising his head so he could see in Sanji's eyes. The shorter boy's expression got little bit melancholy and beautiful as his dark eyes looked in the cook's own. Or at least it seemed like that to the dazed Sanji.

"Err…I…you….", Sanji stuttered not finding words as the only thing in his mind was the dark haired boy who was lying on top of him. If he could just somehow find some strength to his muscles, he would change their positions so he would have better access to—

"What in the seven hells are you doing!", boomed the loud and familiar voice of the one and only Zoro, who had just decided to go and take a drink before the dinner would be ready. And instead found the cook and his captain sprawled on the floor.

Luffy turned his head and looked at Zoro with his large and innocent looking eyes. On that moment only one though was in the swordsman's mind. 'Kill the love cook who's molesting YOUR innocent little Luffy!' He didn't even stop to wonder where the 'your' part had come.

"…Sanjiiiii…", Zoro said in dangerous and low tone, moving his hand to one of his swords. His expression couldn't be read as his face was cast in shadows as he bent his head forwards a bit.

"What do you want shit head?", was the cook's answer after he had found his voice again. He was already pushing Luffy from the way so he could hurt the swordsman in every possible ways. But then…

"Zoro! Did you decide to play with me?", Luffy asked, the excitement showing in his voice. And before either of the others could notice, the rubber man had already left Sanji and was now hugging Zoro and nuzzling to the other's chest and neck.

The faint pink shade could be noticed on Zoro's cheeks if you looked closely enough. But he had a mission. He had to save their captain from the pervert cook. Wonder where the pervert part came? Neither do I. It's a Zoro thing.

"…yes, Luffy. Let's go play somewhere…", he said to the dark haired boy, wrapping his arms around him, and then glaring at the cook who was sitting on the floor.

"Yay!", Luffy exclaimed and then started to push Zoro out. The cook recovered from the events that had happened in the last few minutes and stood up. He could hear the voices of his crew mates.

"So what are we going to play?"

"I dunno…"

"Ummm… How about hide and seek!"

"…. How about we play dead...?"

"… Zoro! That's not fun!"

"At least I tried…"

* * *

Review :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that it took so long, and sorry if it sucks! I just got this huge writers block and desperately tried to write this, so I could upload it. D: Just please don't kill me…

* * *

"Ummm… How about hide and seek!"

"…. How about we play dead...?"

"… Zoro! That's not fun!"

"At least I tried…"

The dark haired captain bounced beside Zoro making his little 'Zoro's going to play with me'-dance. But what would be something that his first mate would play with him? Hide and seek was out of question, 'cause Zoro would probably just go somewhere to sleep.

Zoro sighed and rubbed his temples. What had that stupid love cook tried to do! Sanji had no permission to go and touch his Luffy.

Luffy stopped his thinking and turned to look at Zoro when he felt the dark aura around the taller man. "Umm.. Zoro? Is something wrong?" Luffy asked sounding a bit worried.

Luffy's voice snapped Zoro back to the earth and he turned to look at the dark haired boy. "Nah… Nothing's wrong. Don't worry.", he said trying to not show his anger to Luffy. He reached his hand out and pressed the hat on Luffy's head deeper, and laughed after the rubber man moaned in frustration and pulled the hat off when Zoro withdrawed his hand.

"Zoro That was—MY HAT!", Luffy cried when the wind picked his precious treasure and started to carry it to the sea. "Hat! Come back here!", Luffy shouted and run after it, the thought of stretching his arm not coming to his mind.

"What the-? Luffy!", Zoro said little surprised when the other suddenly bolted from beside him.

Luffy made a little screaming sound when the hat was flown over the edge and to the water. "Hat!", he shouted and tried to jump after it, but fortunately, or unfortunately, Zoro was quicker and pulled him back and held the squirming captain tightly against his chest.

"Luffy! What were you thinking!", Zoro shouted having to fight with all his power to keep the smaller boy from jumping over the edge.

"Hat! Zoro! My hat! Save it!", was everything that Luffy could shout as he tried to get in the water so he would get his hat back.

Suddenly something went past them and a moment later a loud splash could be heard. Luffy stopped fighting as they both stared at the place where the figure had just jumped over the edge. Then they slowly moved to peek over the said edge, Zoro still holding his arms around Luffy's waist.

Nothing happened in a while, but then a strangely familiar blonde mop appeared on the surface. With Luffy's hat!

"My hat! Sanji you're an angel!", Luffy squealed in delight as he finally got free from Zoro's grasp and helped Sanji up by stretching his arms down.

When the love cook was safely on the ship, Luffy took quickly the hat from him and then threw himself on the blonde and nuzzling to his chest and neck. "Thank you Sanji!", he said again smiling from ear to ear.

Sanji blushed slightly and wrapped his arms loosely around the captain. "No problem. I just decided to help since there's no one other to do that.", Sanji said and glared at Zoro at the last part.

The said swordsman frowned and turned his head away from the sight in front of him. He felt jealous. Plain jealous, that Luffy was nuzzling to the stupid love cook and not him! Life surely was unfair. But then he was more surprised when the small bundle of energy was suddenly in his arms.

"I'm sorry Zoro. And thank you for saving me.", Luffy said in apologizing tone, and then he was running away again, laughing happily. The whole playing thing forgotten. At least for a while. Zoro and Sanji just looked after their captain as the said boy run off to bother the other crew members life. Then after they couldn't see him anymore, they turned to look at each other.

Pure hate was shown on their faces, as the glared, and the not spoken insults were flying trough some mental link. Something new happened everyday on the Going Merry, but some things never changed.

-KRASH!-

"LUFFY! YOU LITTLE TWERP LOOK WHAT YOU JUST DESTROYED!"

"Woops! Sorry Nami. Won't happen again Thee hee hee."

"YES! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, SINCE YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"


End file.
